uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-07-27: An Aggressive Withdrawal
Summary: A gang of bank robbers threaten to ruin the day, but thankfully Zandra and Nomad are on the scene. Location: Morningside Heights Participants: Nomad, Zandra The Columbia University Credit Union's main building is an impressive sight, with a high rounded ceiling with its own glass-dome and several teller stations for quick in and out service. Or at least, it is quick in-and-out in theory; in reality, the buildings nice decor means several members of the bank like to come in here, especially now when the heat is at its most oppressive. So the long line edges ever more slowly forward and forward, as soft piano-ballad versions of late 90s hits plays over the sound system. Zandra is here because she needs wants to deposit some money! While she never found a big bang treasure in Gotham, her sweeps of the harbor and beach did manage to find a few rare coins and a bunch of jewelry. With the items sold at a gold/pawn shop she's come home with a nice sum to deposit. The line seems to be creeping along, creeping along. Has there ever been any sort of test to see if time in banks and government offices actually moves slower? Thankfully, the monotony is broken up. Unfortunately, it is by an armored truck bashing through the front doors of the building, knocking several people down and back, including the main security guard, down for the count. After a second of panic, the back doors of the truck open and reveal a cadre of masked gentlemen, each holding a semi-automatic rifle. The two at the front point their guns at the ceiling and start firing off rounds. "Okay, everyone hit the decks, and I mean right now or our next shot might be right in your face." The typical bank robbery etiquette follows, of thus circling the bank with burlap sacks, demanding any money or valuables be dropped in the bag. Zandra urks, her eyes wide. "No freakin' way!" she's in a bank hold up?!! She glowers at the sky. This is going to suck. It's a damned if you do damned if you don't scenario. She hits the floor like everyone else, and tries not to panic. She can't imagine they'll let her keep her bracelets and she's not going to let anyone...man, human...heck, alien take them from her! One of the sackmen dedicated to going down the line waiting to make deposits makes his way down the line, collecting jewelry, watches and wallets from everyone. Eventually, he reaches Zandra and stares down at her with a cocky grin. "Alright, blueberry, hand over the bracelets." He shakes the bag with one hand, his gun held in the other, currently pointing away at that ground. Before Zandra has to decide how to react, the man seems to jerk for a second after a soft "THUD" is heard, followed by a second thud of metal hitting the ground. The man crumples, clearly knocked unconscious by the now clearly visible round, metal disc that knocked him in the back of the head. Zandra is still in a state of “OMG! I'm going to be outted!” when the man falls over. It occurs to her that now, now is a very good time to do something. But multiple targets without gesturing? Not her strong point. She glances at one of the other gunmen and concentrates as much as she can to crush the gun so it can't fire. The target looks over, only to see his buddy downed. "Hey, what did you do to-" he starts before seeing the barrel of his gun bend over. "Oh great, we got some freak in here!" The rest of the crew starts to turn and see what their partner is talking about, only for him to get his own disc to the noggin. At this point, a figure from behind the van flips up and over, landing on the roof and standing with her arms akimbo. A begoggled teenager with a wide grin. "Freak? Naw, I'm just your ordinary, concerned citizen who just happens to be totally awesome. And you're crooks. Now you can either wait for the cops to show up, or we can do this the hard way." Yay more distraction! As the girl in the uniform snaps the quips, Zan narrows her eyes at the next gunman. That gun is targeted and disabled! Unfortunately as she's doing all this it's possible any electronics active in the area are going to get zotted by errant EM energy. The crooks for the time-being focus their attention on the new hero. The guns that Zandra is able to get twist around are pretty much done for right away, while the remaining guns all open fire on the girl. Grinning, she runs to the edge of the roof of the van and jumps off, pushing her feet against the far wall. For a moment, it actually looks like she's going to run across the wall, only for her to fall down. Thankfully she's graceful enough to land on her feet, through she frowns heavily. No matter, she brings up one arm and flicks a switch on her glove, a bright blue transparent shield popping into existence, blocking the bullets shooting towards her! Or at least, it is until it too fizzles out. "What...the...CRAP!" she says, before she runs and dives for cover. Zandra urks...people are going to start dying! Oh crap doesn't sound strong enough of a response. When the bullets start to fly she makes a small gesture, flicking her fingers as if trying to wave away a bug. A good half of the bullets hit something, spark a brilliant cyan as if they've run into a moving invisible wall and are crushed and fly back. eeeep! The suddenly bending bullets give the remaining crooks pause, giving the girl hero enough of an opening to get the drop on them. Vaulting out, she leapfrogs over one while bashing her knees against the back of his head. Using the momentum of the leapfrog, she flies towards two more, bashing their heads together. The final remain crook, holds his gun up threateningly, but clear isn't confident to shoot it. The girl stalls for just a second, frozen in place. Clearly, she doesn't want to mess this one up. Zandra tries to act like she's ducking for cover during all this insanity...just like everyone else! See so not involved! Not involved! As she covers her head she peeks out, there is a flicker and that gun too crushes... oO(Please please please let everyone think the girl is doing this!) The gun does crumple like paper, seemingly randomly, in the man's hands. Screaming, he attempts to flee, only to get another metal disc in the back of the head for his trouble, knocking him out cold. A short pause, and then clapping and cheering abounds. The girl grins and offers waves before she quickly starts to collect her discs, first the one from the first gunman who got his gun all twisted up, then the second, then the first one she conked, near Zandra. Zandra joins in with the cheering, since well everyone else is doing it. Is that all the robbers? She glances around, eyeing the truck and the fallen men. For the time being, hero-girl seems to not be worried about another, hidden sixth members of their criminal cadre. As she collects her disc, she offers quick wink from behind her goggles to Zandra before reaching into her utility belt to put away the disc and pull out a few rows of strings, using them to tie up the hands and feet of the knocked out bank robbers. Zandra has a quick OMG don't give me away expression. Or maybe she just has to sneeze? Since the robbers seem to be gone she starts to move out, looking for an exit that isn't already packed with people trying to escape. While people gather around to talk excitedly, clamor for autographs and, y'know, getting their banking done, the one person running away does draw Nomad's attention. "Hmmm," she muses to herself before offering a smile to the crowd. "Okay okay, everything is fine here, thank you for being a lovely group of victims for this bank robbery attempt." Scattered laughter. "I am Nomad, and I've been your hero for the day. And if you'll excuse me," she says, before turning and running at the wall, only to again not get any traction. Oh right. Gears on the fritz for some reason. "Um, as I said, if you'll excuse me..." she repeats, smiling sheepishly before running out the front door, blushing slightly in embarrassment. Her super-cool exit, ruined! Category:Logs